Loving On The Throne
by xephwrites
Summary: Sam and Dean rule Hell together. WARNINGS: Wincest, sex, bloodplay, tailplay. Written for kink meme prompt on LJ


Hell was different now. Not better, not worse, just different.

Before Sam and Dean Winchester wrestled Lucifer back into his cage, Hell was chaotic at best. There were a few more powerful demons with their ragtag followers jockeying for position. It was mob rules, and quite terrifying.

Well, it was still pretty terrifying in Hell. The Winchester brothers were quite ruthless. But now there was some form of order. There were actual ranks, and very little inner fighting. Sure, there was still the backstabbing and all that. Hello, it's Hell!

After chain of command was in place, and those who refused punished, The Winchesters built the throne room. At first, there were several who thought a throne room was pretentious, a waste of space. Why build a throne room when they were starting to double up on the torture rooms?

Several demons began to change their minds once the room was unveiled. For starters, it was quite large; it could probably hold at least three hundred demons. At the head of the room, on a raised platform was the throne itself.

The main body of the throne was made out of what was left of the angel named Zachariah. The Winchesters really really hated him. No one ever had enough nerve to ask just how they managed to craft a chair out of an angel. Behind the chair on the wall was a set of steel blue feathery wings. Apparently, they belonged to the archangel Gabriel. He was still alive, but there were explicit instructions to not touch him. When someone who can rip the wings off of an archangel gives you an order, it's best not to defy them.

The very first gathering was quite a grand affair. At least Sam and Dean knew how to throw a party! There were a few new arrivals to Hell on racks, all set to be played with, complete with demons taking bets on how long until they were ripped to pieces. Pin The Tail On The Haitian Dictator was a hit, and is still a popular game at all gatherings.

What was a shock, was when Sam, the Boy King and Dean, the Risen One decided to have sex right on their throne. Okay, it wasn't having sex. It was making love, which was the shocking part.

All the gathered demons watched with awe as Dean feathered light kisses down Sam's neck. Sam arched into each touch, each caress and moaned softly. Sam's newly grown tail flicked out from underneath him and began tracing patterns on Dean's back.

No one noticed the knife come up to the Boy King's arm and slice it open. A shudder ran through Dean's body as the blood began to trickle down the well muscled arm. The Risen One's tongue snaked out and gently lapped at the drops. His mouth slid up to the cut and began to suckle the blood gently, tongue probing for more. Sam caressed his brother's cheek and murmured sweet nothings to him, like some crude mockery of a mother nursing an infant.

Once Dean had his fill, he gathered some of the blood from the wound onto his fingers. His hand slid down between Sam's legs to gently prod at his opening. Sam spread his legs further for his brother, pushing gently to meet each thrust. Dean placed light kisses and licks on the Boy Kings nipples as he worked him open.

Dean guided Sam gently onto his thick cock, sliding all the way in on the first thrust. Both of them moaned as their bodies came together. Sam began rising and falling gently on his brother, making both of them gasp and pant. Dean rose up, meeting Sam's downward thrusts. Sam's tail flicked wildly around Dean's neck and shoulders. Dean caught the new appendage and brought it to his mouth. As he thrust into his brother, he began to fellate the tail.

"Are you serious?" a voice shrieked from the crowd. The first and only one who had made any noise other than the rulers of Hell in the last twenty minutes. "The savior of Hell, the destined leader of our demonic army takes it up the ass like a pansy?" The demons who were standing near the outraged one shuffled away so it was standing in the open. Sam tore his gaze away from the loving look in Dean's eyes and found the loudmouth in the crowd.

Without breaking his rhythm, Sam's hand flicked up and closed into a fist. The indignant demon crumbled to ash. "Anyone else wish to say anything on the matter?" Sam demanded, eyes roving through the crowd. No one looked up to meet his stare. Sam turned his attention back to Dean.

"Unnh, that was hot!" Dean mumbled around the tail still in his mouth. He thrust up harder, stroking over his lover's prostate each pass. Sam keened and rocked down harder. Having his lover inside him, doing that thing with his tongue on his tail and killing that mouthy bastard had Sam thisclose to his orgasm.

Dean thrust upwards hard and bit lightly on the tail. Sam threw his head back, screamed and coated both of their chests in his milky white come. The clenching of Sam's muscles and how he clung to Dean in the aftershocks was more than enough to make Dean's orgasm rip through him.

They sat, holding each other and placing tiny kisses where ever they could reach. The lack of movement from the crowd drew Dean's attention.

"Don't stop the party on our account." He chuckled. He snapped his fingers, and in the corner of the room, a cherub bound in chains appeared. "Enjoy."

After that night, no one went out of their way to pay attention to the lovemaking that happened in the throne room. Instead, they concentrated on the torturing whatever was available for them.

Cause really, two people make love was just wrong.


End file.
